super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Consolisseum Wishlist
Hi guys, I'm back with great news for Consolisseum. This page may be edited freely and serves as a platform for you guys to let me know if you have any great ideas for stages, ATs, items, modes and other stuff. So please feel free to edit. I myself will also keep editing in the future. Oh, and some rules: *Do never delete any posted idea *Please describe your idea (origin, function, stage hazard (only in stages of course) etc.) the way I did *Feel free to change "Name of the franchise" "category" into an idea of yours since I myself am not expierenced in all franchises (example: Assassin's Creed Black Flag stage) Stage Ideas Nintendo *''Mario Kart'' stage *Luigi's Mansion (from Luigi's Mansion) - A stage in the foreground of Luigi's Mansion. Local ghosts and boos act as a stage hazard grabbing onto the brawlers and slowing them down *Bowser's Castle (from Super Mario Bros.) - A stage inside Bowser's Castle with a Bone Coaster, Fire Bars and a False Bowser (with a tanooki tail that references SM3DL) *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' stage *''Metroid'' stage *Endless Ocean (from Endless Ocean) - A stage within some kind of submarine with all kind of different fish swimming in the background. Sometimes, the bottom part of the stage is flooded but later repaired *Lumiose City (from Pokémon) - A stage that takes place in the many streets of Lumiose City. Sometimes, the screen darkens leaving the brawlers to battle in the dark. This stage will also feature a daytime change. *''Kid Icarus'' stage *Jungle Hijinxs (from Donkey Kong Country) - A level based around the traditional DKC level with Barrels etc. *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' stage *PNF-404 (from Pikmin 3) - A level based around the Pikmin series including various items from it such as Onions and Winged Pikmin that transport usable items around the stage sometimes *Patch Castle (from Kirby's Epic Yarn) - A level based on the tutorial level and the first levels of the stage. It will feature some elements from the game such as pulling strings to find new platforms *''F-ZERO'' stage *Inkopolis (from Splatoon) - Based on the HUB for Splatoon. Will sometimes turn nights and pick teams based on type (Ex, Mario vs Luigi vs Sonic Vs Shadow changes into Mario and Luigi vs Sonic and Shadow) Sony *Paris Rooftops (from Sly Cooper) - A stage on top of Paris's rooftops. No gimmicks yet *Moon Bear King's Castle (from Puppeteer) - A stage in the Moon Bear King's Castle. The background, platforms and stage hazards change from time to time during the battle *Luminopolis (from Ratchet & Clank) - The first level of R&C:All 4 One. Captain Qwark's voice can be heard and the Light-Eating Z'Grute acts as a stage hazard *''Killzone'' stage *''Tearaway stage *''Twisted Metal stage *''Ape Escape'' stage *Akomish Tribe (from Infamous: Second Son) - This stage takes place near a cliffside, home to the Akomish Tribe and Delsin Rowe, Second Son's main protagonist. You battle both, on the cliff and a house. *Goblin Village (from Knack) - A battle that takes place on the front of the Goblin Village. Goblins regularly appear as a stage hazard here. Sometimes some tanks roll out the door to crush uncareful brawlers. *''LittleBigPlanet'' stage *''Journey stage *''Heavenly Sword stage Microsoft *Spiral Mountain (from Banjo-Kazooie) - A stage on top of Spiral Mountain in front of Gruntilda's Lair. No gimmicks yet *Fontaine (from BioShock) - The final level of the original BioShock. The level will be shortly flooded and Atlas acts as a stage hazard *Pillar of Autumn (from Halo) - The ship from the Halo series. The level will be battle on top of the actual ship it self. No gimmicks yet *Columbia (from BioShock: Infinite) - A stage that takes place on the flying island's railway system at first but then takes the wrong diversion and crashes into a wall that drops the brawlers onto the real stage *''Gears of War'' stage *''Fable'' stage *''Conker'' stage *Pinata Island (from Viva Pinata) - Similar to the LBP stage, this stage's getting built during the battle. The lawn will grow, ponds will be dug, homes will be built and then Professor Pester or his minions pop up and destroy one thing per visit. *''Left 4 Dead'' stage *''Mass Effect'' stage *''Dead Rising'' stage Third Party *Green Hill Zone (from Sonic the Hedgehog) - A level based around the original Green Hill Zone, no gimmicks yet *Radical Highway (from Sonic adventure 2) - A level based off the affromented stage from Sonic adventure 2. Cars will occasionally move and run over opponents. *Final Fortress (from Sonic Heroes) - A level inside Final Fortress, robots from E-Series make cameo appearances, and Dr. Eggman acts as a stage hazard blastinf lasers at the brawlers *Planet's Core (from Final Fantasy VII) - A level deep within the Planet's Core, Jenova-SYNTHESIS acts as a stage hazard *Dracula's Castle (from Castlevania) - A level in the throne room of Dracula, the count himself makes a cameo appearances in this stage just sitting there and watching the fight *Skylands (from Skylanders) - A level in the clouds of Skylands, no gimmicks yet *''Assassin's Creed'' stage *''Assassin's Creed: Black Flag'' stage *''System Shock'' stage *''Fallout'' stage *''MegaMan X stage *WrestleMania XXX (From WWE2K14) - A level in a Wrestling arena, facing the stage itself, Wrestling weapons like steel chairs and trash cans appear at random times outside the ring as well as the Undertaker appears as a stage hazards to attack players with wrestling moves. *Fort Pork (from Angry Birds) - A level that takes place on top of Fort Pork that's attacked by Angry Birds during gameplay. Due to said attacks, platforms may break down or at least get unstable resulting in the constant change of the stage's layout. *Limbo City (from Devil May Cry) - A level that takes place in the constant changing Limbo City that also is this stage's hazard: It changes constantly and its absolutely unpredictable - Dante will also be making a cameo appearance in the background jumping from rooftop to rooftop combating various demons from the game *''Kingdom Hearts stage *''crash Bandicoot'' stage *Unnamed Undertale stage - The battle ground from Undertale. Occasionally, toriel, papyrus, undyne, asgore, or sans will show up and use their attacks Item Ideas *Banana Peel (from Mario Kart) - makes opponents who walk over it slip *Starman (from Super Mario Bros.) - makes user invincible for a short amount of time *Groovitron Glove (from Ratchet & Clank) - throws a disco ball onto the arena whose light makes everybody (besides its user) near it dance uncontrollably *Boomerang (from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) - an item that acts - as a boomerang. There are many variantions all based on boomerangs from the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series *Heart Container (from The Legend of Zelda) - heals every damage done to the consumer *Pokéball (from Pokémon) - releases a random Pokémon *Assist Trophy (origin) - releases a random AT *Ice Flower (from Super Mario Bros.) - creates frosty winds that freeze the opponent at touch for a short time *Sonic Rift (from ModNation Racers) - creates shockwaves that shock the opponents for some moments *Amulet of Uroborus (from God of War) - slows down the time and every character besides the amulet's user for around ten seconds Assist Trophy Ideas *Etna (from Disgaea) - casts a storm of Prinnies that hits the stage as Prinnies will explode when they hit the ground *Professor Layton (from Professor Layton) - solves a puzzle in which he has to find the fitting object for the arena which he'll eventually drop onto the stage *Clockwerk (from Sly Cooper) - Appears in the background and attacks with his claws and wings *Slime (from Dragon Quest) - Jumps up and down (which does only very few damage), however, sometimes a King Slime drops instead. Said King Slime will act similar to Snorlax in SSB series *Cactuar (from Final Fantasy) - Speed around on a normal platform only flinching when a brawler managed to hit it. It eventually dashes off platform and then offstage *Jamjars (from Banjo-Kazooie) - Does exactly the same as Senor Resetti in SSBB only that Jamjars critizes the opponents as well as the user *Peach (from Super Mario Bros.) - Flies down onto the stage using Perry and uses one of her emotions: Joy will make her airborne and attract items and opponents sending them flying through the air, Rage will make her catch fire and attack opponents directly using Perry as a weapon, Sad will make her cry flooding the stage and slowing down opponents in the process, Calm will make the user heal some of his/her damage *Ty (from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) - Uses his Ironback Boomerangs to attacks either throwing them or hitting his opponents with them *Rambi (from Doney Kong Country) - This rhinoceros catches its user and rides with him/her/it across the stage tackling everything in its way and blowing away other items. The rhino finally runs off stage with the rider letting go at the last second *Triple H (From WWE2K) - Triple H uses his Sledgehammer to attack his opponents *Pak E. Derm (from Yoshi's Island) - This ... eh .... elephant won't let you pass splitting the stage into two parts. No attack will stop him but eventually, he'll just go away in boredom. (When I was a kid, I just couldn't get past that guy and thus, my Yoshi's Story career was over before it even started, that's why he's in) *Carter (From Halo Reach) - The leadrer of the Noble Team used hsi gun as well as throwing frag grenades at the opponents *Oliver & Mr. Drippy (from Ni No Kuni) - A young aspiring sorcerer that uses his wand to cast Mornstar. *Tikis (from Donkey Kong Country Returns) - Will go around the stage hypnotizing people *Temmie (from Undertale) - Insta-kills everyone but who summoned it with its cuteness. Has a 0.1/1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 of being summoned Pokéball Pokémon Ideas *Groudon - uses Earthquake to shake up the stage and the brawlers *Gardevoir - uses Protect to protect the brawler from any attack and reflect projectiles *Jigglypuff - uses Sing to make every brawler around it fall asleep *Magikarp - uses Splash and actually does nothing but ... *Gyarados - will occasionally evolve into mighty Gyarados that attacks the stage with Twister *Alakazam - uses Psychic to make the user's opponent(s) fly and then shoots them away from it and the user. *Arcanine - uses Heat Wave to heat up the stage. Everyone near it gets damaged *Skarmory - flies to one upper end of the stage and uses Steel Wing from there Mode Ideas *Classic Mode *Training Mode *Offline Multiplayer Mode *Online Multiplayer Mode *Event Matches *Event Mode (Hit the target, Multi Brawl etc.) *All-Star mode *Rules Other Ideas *Alternate Costumes (Characters with costumes from their own series and cosplaying as characters from different series) *Bosses (People who show up on certain stages to beat you up) Category:Consolissum